Predator The new hunt!
by HunterBuster
Summary: As the new murders came and went,a heat wave has spread.Now a terrifing creature is hunting down the new Radiant Garden,one by one!EXCLUSIVE KHPREDATOR STORY!
1. Hunted?

1300 

The year when all life-forms in the jungle mysteriously disappeared.

1715

The year were all men armed in the village of Twall,where skinned and hung up like a gutted dear all mutilated.

1900

The year were a unknown heat wave struck the world,along with thousands of hung bodies.

2000

The year were a explosion of a sort of blue plasma struck New York City.

2007

The year were a unknown ship crashed,and had been found empty.

All these reports,all these murders,all this was enough to drive a man insane from wondering too much.Cloud,looked through these reports more years were shown,but he only looked at the main bolded ones.He stared at the reports some more still thinking what it all ment but he couldent seem to get an idea of what these so called "Hunter's" where,All inside these reports there where the word hunter(s).

"Damn" cloud had said to himself.

He looked out to the street of Radiant garden.There had been a murder about 8 hours ago,he stayed up all night because of it.It was..a local guard of Radiant garden,he had been mutilated and hung from a street light.

"There is a connection." he had said as he looked apon the street again.

He saw somthing.He glared,he saw somthing on a building standing.It was barly see able,it looked like it was part of the air itself.

"Cloud."

The voice had scared cloud enough to swing around with his sword.

"Aww!"

It had been Aeris.

"Sorry about that..." cloud had said quickly to turn around and look in the same spot.It was gone...

"It's okay,she had said while walking closer with a peice of paper in her hand "I have another report for you."

He took the paper from her."Thanks." he said as he started to read the report.

"Well,yuffie has gone out with leon to see if there was any other related murder's."

"Good." Cloud replied.

"I better be going." Aeris said as she left out the door.

"Yea...(What was that..?)Cloud thought to himself.I need to get out.

Cloud locked up the reports,all except the new one Aeris had delivered to him.He locked up everything with the report in his hand he walked out of the commite building.He looked over the report."WHAT!" he looked down on the paper,it had said that another world had more than just a murder it had a massacre,a body count up to 50 gang member's.ALL armed and extremely dangerous, and all hung and skinned,only 3 men werent skinned,  
no not skinned or hung,but all 3 with there skulls ripped out of the back of there heads.

"This place is close to Sora's planet." cloud had said "I better tell leon to stop by there and see if everything was okay."

Cloud walked to a resteration phone and called leon.He had asked him to check on them,and of course leon had agree'd to do so.After they had hung up a voice had called. "Want some candy?"

Cloud spun around in all directions,looking up and down."What in the world..." cloud didnt get to finish the sentece for before he could he was socked in the face by razor sharp claws,cloud had flung into a building and collapsed to the ground...unconsious.

In space,leon and yuffie where on there way to Destiny Island.Prepared to see there old friends.When they had arrived it had been a big surprise for Sora and the gang.  
Yuffie and Leon where greeted quikly and where wondering why they where there.Leon had explained,and they had wondered.

"There had been a murder" leon said "It was a terrible murder,for one of my men was skinned and hung upside down by a street light."

Leon had explained more about the reports and all,but it was nothing of concern for sora,kiari,and riku.For there want anything like that on there planet...so far.  
After staying and talking with everybody,they had decided(yuffie and leon) that they should come along with them.They ageed,and packed up some things to go along with them.

On there way back,yuffie was still talking with everybody.That was untill they got another call,yuffie picked up.

"Hello?" she said as if she was answering a house phone.

"YUFFIE!" Aeris was the one on the phone. "CLOUD!HE'S BEEN KNOCKED OUT COLD!HE'S BLEEDING AND..AND!"

"Calm down!What happend."

"I DONT KNOW!" she tried to calm herself. "He was just standing and he turned,and he just got hit!There wasnt anything there!"

"Okay,Aeris.We'll be there in about 10mins.We are almost there,till' then keep cloud safe." she hung up.

"Was that...Aeris?" leon had asked. "Yes." yuffie replied.

"Step on it leon,cloud's hurt!"

He had done what she had said,and soon enough they where there.Back onto Radiant garden.

Cloud had been hospitalized,they all stood by his bed.He was still unconsious.He was badly cut in the back area from hitting the building,and his face was black and blue.

Leon was the first to speak. "Ive seen alot of hits before...but that...that right there looks like he tried to kiss a train..."

"Nothing human could do that." yuffie added.

"Exuse me people." a doctor stood beside clouds hospital door. "But we need to begin surgury for his open cuts on his back.So if you'd please be kind to leave."

They all listened to the docter and left calmly.Aeris on the other hand decided to stay in the hospital.Where she would wait for clouds surgury to be done. They all agreed to leave her there.They were on a hunt for answers,to see what could of done so to cloud.As Aeris decribed to them,cloud had kept saying "want some candy"  
but it was pretty crazy for that to be.Leon lead everybody to the commite buliding,where crimes and all were solved.They all sat down and desscussed things.Even though Sora,kiari and riku felt like it was THEIR buisness,cloud was still a friend.So they had stayed.It got late,and all of the other's had went to sleep in the building.

It was very late when aeris was told that cloud wouldent be done restoring untill tommorrow.So she had left. 1:00 in the moring she had left.One of the worst times for gangs.She had been walking down the side walk,aeris never really worried about the gangs,untill this night.  
As she walked down the side walk she heard "Oh,what a good lookin' gal you are." it was from her back side in an echo,so it was a far away person.Even so,as she walked faster,she heard more voices.  
"Must be a new gang" she thought.When she reached an allyway were the sidewalk ended to cross to the next street.She stopped,only becouse of a car,a black car.That hade stopped right in the middle of the street,  
a man walked out."Heyz a baby,hows about you hop on in for a ride,eh?" she shook her head and tured around to see another man standing in front of her,"better listen to the man." he grinned with an evil laugh.  
She looked into the ally way as an escape,and she ran,ran fast into it.The man in her front view point was gonna chase her,untill his boss said she wouldent make it out alive with the other gang down there.  
So they both went into the car,and drove away.Aeris was still running,untill she hit another space,an ally within' an ally.When she was in that area she had gotten grabbed.

Quikly she was grabbed,one hand covering her mouth and the other around her so she couldent move her arms.When in that part of the ally the man that had a hold of her slammed her against the wall one hand still on her mouth,but the other grabbing a switch blade from his pocket."Well,well,well, boyz" the man spoke "We got our selfs a girly who took a wrong turn." he spoke to alot of men behind him,making a circle.It was like a areana battle,the gang memeber's were shouting out things,as the leader was stroking his blade in front of aeriths face back and forth."Your mighty fine,girl."he took his blade and started to move his blade twards aeriths dress,"Wonder what you look like naked?" he moved closer,the men still shouting.She struggled more but she couldent move an inch,he moved in closer.He still moved,that is untill 3 red dots came apon the gang leaders head,he released his grip alittle on aeris,and moved his blade away from her.

"What the fuc..."

KWAMPO! The gang leader's head exploded from a type of plasma.The leader's gang all started to yell and shoot at the part where the dots had came from.In this comision,aeris was able to get out of the ally and able to run away,back to the commite building.

The booms of the guns where heard from blocks away.It stopped awhile after aeris got away,the silence was broken though,it was broken by a loud roar.

It was as loud as the guns and yelling all together.But it had also stopped.

The next morning,on the news there had been a report about a gang that had been taken out,all of there skulls were ripped out of the back of there heads,like most of the other's.

Aeris,being as quite as she was,only told one person about the incedent that had accured late that morning.And that had been yuffie,they had talked about it.But the most interesting thing that made yuffie curious was that the leader's head had just exploded.They made a promise not to tell anyone and keep it between them.  
(TO BE CONTINUED!)

(This new Radiant Garden,is suppose to be a smaller version of New York city.So think of it as a builded on version.Hope you enjoyed!The next part will be out soon!)(ALSO! I did use Aeris & Aerith,there the same.Dont get confused!)


	2. Reveiled!

That same morning everybody had saw the news.About the men being slaughtered,it was the same as the others. 

"This has to be connected somehow!" leon had said turing off the T.V.

"There could be" sora started "But what in the world could be doing such things?"

"Like it matter's,lets go back to see if cloud is better enough to tell us more." yuffie said

Everybody agreed and they all had left.Later on when arriving at the hospital the doctor had told them that he was healed enough to be visited.  
They sat in cloud's room,all staring at him,when he had arose yuffie confronted him.They all talked but cloud said that the only thing he remebered was the "Want some candy?" and getting hit in the face.As much as he wanted to say more he could not,as as soon as he turned he was flung with ease.  
It was a long 3 hours,until the doctor had said it was time for him to go back to rest.They left EVEN aerith.After more hours of searching through the newest murder site they had all left back to the commite building.Later that night,Riku went back.

Riku went back to the murder site at about 10:00,even though he was confronted and told not to go alone,he didnt listen.  
He had arrived there,the cold allyway where the men had been slaughtered,he searched through every trace of brick and ground in there,but could only see the stains of old blood.  
That is untill,he saw a crack in the wall.He looked at it and studied it,after a while's time,he saw that the crack had somthing dug into it.Riku reached towards the object and pricked at it.

"Its dug in really deep." riku had said to himself.

He still touched it with the tip of his finger still trying to get it out.After time it became loose,and riku had picked it out.It was a type of small-ish arrow it was a type of brown and tan color,and it was sharp on one edge where it had two arrow looking spikes.He started to walk away back to the gang.  
BAM!A large rock had came down behind riku,he turned with his soul-eater out and ready,he looked up...nothing.

"Must of been a fluke." once again riku talked to himself and walked back to the commite building.

When everybody saw the weird object they all had made guesses about it.Like what it was,how it was used,but still they were very confused.

11:00 at night.

Kiari couldent sleep,she had tried to..but she was thinking to much to fall asleep.She got a cout,and was going to walk around the safe area of the town,untill riku caught her.

"What are you doing?" riku said before she was out the door.

"I was just gonna walk around the building." kiari replied

"Not a good idea" he said "Let me grab a cout,and i'll go with you."

They had both left,without telling anyone.They had walked around the building 3 times,as long as it was they still wanted to see more.So they left farther down,into the danger zone.  
When walking in gang territory,they had noticed that no gang was there,all gone,nothing,everybody was inside.Everybody was scared about all the murder's.But sence it had been so quite they had went farther.  
After being so far down,they had realized it.And started to walk back,untill they heard somthing in a busted down building.

"I saw it man!Listen to me!" a man said

"After what you told me.Why should I be worried about some nigga in a trick or treat costume!" an other man had replied.

"Lets move alittle faster." riku said

They power walked untill a black cadilac pulled up beside them."Shit,whats a couple of white kids doing in our side of the city?"

"We were just leaving." riku said as they walked faster

The people in the cadilac pulled up faster and stepped out of the car.3 young but armed black men had gotten out.

"Nigga,who the fuck you think your talking to!?"

"We were just leaving." riku said again with a more irritated voice.

"I dont give a shit!" the man that talked before pulled his gun out."I think what I said before makes this pretty clear."

Riku pulled kiari behind him,and looked angerly into the man's eyes.

"Owwwww,im scared now." the man said sacasticly

"Stay behind me,kiari." riku said.

"Get the fuck outa' here with that bullshit!" The man laughed and the other's along with him. "Boi!You came straight out of a comic with that shit!"

They all stared at riku,and laughed still.BAM!The man talking was struke in the face by riku.As the man tumbled to the ground the other two men had put there guns back and said "Cheap shot,punk!", and started to throw punches at riku,left and right,they both swang at him.One of them threw a punch into riku's gut sending him to his knees,when riku was in a stiking postion the other man kicked riku to the ground.As they started to kick riku the leader stood up,and got his gun.The pawns stopped.The leader pointed the gun at riku while he was on the ground,"Thought you where tough white boy,eh!?"the leader snapped at him as he layed on the ground in pain.

"Im gonna beat you some more..." the leader said in his ear his his gun in his gut "Im gonna beat you untill you cant even blink,im gonna make sure you never walk,or see the light ever again...and then..." the leader stared at kiari "Do I need to say more?" The leader stood up and kicked riku in the face.Blood gushed everywere,riku's face was black and blue,and he could barly move already.The leader commanded his men to hold kiari,they had did what he had said and grabbed her,one man on her right arm and the other on her left.He walked towards her with a grin on his face.

"Stop struggling,baby" he started "You dont need to be with this chump,come with a really man."

Kiari,with her legs free kicked him in the balls,he fell down to the ground holding himself.His men started to laugh,untill he got up.He was pissed!He slapped her,hard.He ordered his men to let go of her,and after they let go he puched her,on the right side of her cheek,sending her into the brick wall that was part of an old building.He grabbed her by her hair and looked at her face,she was bleeding from her head and nose.

"Look at me bitch!" he yelled in her face. "I should fucking kill you!You lucky you look good."

Riku in this time was capable of getting up without any of the gang member's seeing him.Until,he saw one of the men running at him.The man had his other friend with him.They had seen him without riku realizing.One of the men tried to hit riku in the gut again,but riku was smart enough to move and uppercut him in the jaw,sending him on the concrete easy.The other kicked at riku,but he had grabbed him and spun him around flinnging him into the street.By this time the boss/leader had seen him,and let go of kiari.

"Motherfucker,your pissing me off!"

He pulled his gun out into view,and pointed it at riku.Riku froze.The leader was about to pull the trigger,but he had stopped.He froze there,nothing,he just stopped and stared.

"The fuck is that!" he said staring out to the building on the other side of the street.

Riku turned to see that indeed there was somthing on the buliding across the street.Riku ran over to kiari,the man with the gun just sat there and gawked at whatever it was.At this chance he was able to see is she was okay,she was not.She was bleeding badly on the side of her head and from her nose.He stared to see more injuries,but somthing slammed to the ground from a distance.It was the creature from before.It walked closer towards them.The man pulled his gun up.Riku grabbed kiari's arm and put it around his neck so he could lift her easier.They started to run at a normal pace,they heard gunshots behind them.They only got up couple streets,riku wasnt able to go very fast.Kiari was hurt and almost unconsious from that blow on her head.A minute later the man from before had caught up with them running faster than ever.

"FUCK THIS!YOU CAN HAVE HIM!" he said as he was almost at the same pace as riku and kiari.

The thing from before jumped down from nowhere!In front of all of them,as close as they were riku could now describe this beast.He stared in fear looking at it.It was tall,very tall,too damn tall for a human,it had a metal type mask cover its face along with a type of cannon on its left shoulder.It had metal armor,and a type of black netting underneith it.It's hands had razor sharp claws and its skin was a type of dark white,almost yellow.It had sparks flying in its armor area but that stopped after few seconds.

"NO!" the man screamed "GET AWAY!" he sounded like a girl not getting what she wanted.

It grabbed him by the throught and picked him up,riku was to scared to even move,his feet felt heavy.The man stopped screaming and yelling,for the creature had squizzed his throught until his face turned to black,to red,to pale white.It highered him and stared at him more,then with its right arm a conceiled blade came from its armor.It threw him to the ground on his backside and stabbed him in his back,ripping and turning into his flesh.The sound of bone being ripped through and the blood gushing out of him made kiari throw up on the concrete.They started to run as it ripped his skull out of him.

("This thing had to plan this.It had to know no people would be here,other wise it wouldent be doing this on the street.")riku thought,and turned a corner while thinking more.There was an abandoned building,well as far as riku could tell it had been abandoned.But without question he ran with kiari still on him,into the building they went.But without knowing there "friend" went with them.

(TO BE CONTINUED!)

(The reason riku and kiari had a cout on,was despite the heat wave,it is ushally cool during the night.)

(PLEASE EXCUSE THE CURSE WORDS AT THE END!I dont think people care if I use cursing,but I used the "n" bomb,but as much as it is MY story people could be affended!)


End file.
